


Warmth in Another

by Allain_Kelyarus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blüdhaven, Brief mention of a murder case, Cuddling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Identity Known, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Vigilante!Reader, Police Officer Dick Grayson, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: When you find that special someone you never want to let go.OrMy attempt at writing Nightwing x Reader fluff.





	Warmth in Another

Your phone’s alarm starts blaring and you slowly open your eyes. You stretch your arm out to reach for it and turn it off. The warm body wrapped around yours protests the movement with a small grunt and tightens their hold. You sigh and run your hands through the silky black hair of your lover.

Dick is always really clingy in the morning before you go to work. You can’t really blame him either. If it were up to you, you’d never leave his arms.

You work the morning shift at a popular local diner in Bludhaven. That’s how you two met. Dick became a regular customer there after meeting you and after countless pick up lines along with a little bit of begging (You enjoyed watching him squirm. It was payback for all the blushing he caused.) you decided to give him a chance.

The first date got cancelled because of his work and at the time you thought he meant his police work. You had no clue about his night life back then. The same pattern followed for the next three planned dates and you started thinking he was just messing with you until on the fifth try he showed up with a sprained wrist, bruised cheek, a few other concealed injuries, and completely out of breath. Apparently, there was an issue with his bike, so he decided to run halfway across town just to get to you. Instead of, you know, calling like a normal person and explaining he’d been injured. His exact words were “I really didn’t want to miss this one. You’ve already given me so many chances and I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea. I really want this to work between us.”

You took one look at him and dragged him to the ER and that’s how you two spent your first date in an ER waiting room with snacks from the vending machine. Although unconventional you wouldn’t trade that date for anything.

You’re both only in your boxers preferring to have more skin to skin contact. With one hand still buried in his hair massaging his scalp you begin running the other along his back. There’s raised and discolored skin from all the scars that litter his back. You take your time gently brushing your fingers across each one. In the back of your mind you know you need to get up and start getting ready for work, but you’d rather stay here and map out Dick’s body with your hands like you’ve done so many times before.

Dick lets out a long deep sigh from your ministrations. Slowly, he lifts his head and lazily opens his eyes to meet your gaze. “Morning” he greets followed by a yawn. You know he must be tired since patrol ran a bit longer than usual last night. You’re not sure how he does it. Going out at night while still having to maintain a job as rigorous as police work that often requires late nights and early mornings as well.

A few times you’ve seen him come home completely burnt-out from putting in twenty-four hours day in and day out without a break. After the third time you put your foot down and made him start taking regular breaks. Even if it’s just a thirty-minute nap or sitting down for a solid healthy meal that’s better than nothing. You know he’s likely to work himself into the ground if left on his own and he probably did so a lot before he met you. But now that you’re together you won’t let him do that to himself. He’s balancing two often thankless jobs, one more so than the other, and he does it all without complaining. You’ve had to tell him on multiple occasions that the weight of the world doesn’t rest on his shoulders. That he deserves a break from all that he does. You hope one day that you’ll get through to him.

Dick shifts and drags his body along yours so the two of you are face to face. The warm heavy weight of his body pressing into yours comfortably. He glides a hand along your chest, up your shoulder and neck, and finally leaving it to rest on your cheek while his other arm keeps him propped up.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks. Azure eyes gazing fondly into yours.

“You.” You tell him in reply and bring one of your hands to rest on his cheek mirroring his own.

He smiles down at you and leans in connecting your lips. The kiss is light and gentle. A simple connection of lips that leaves yours tingling nonetheless. Every kiss from Dick leaves you wanting more no matter how short or long, sweet or passionate.

After you part he rests his forehead to yours. “You should probably be getting ready for work.” He points out.

“I know” you reply with a sigh. You know you’ll have to get up eventually, but you find you don’t have any desire to at the moment. You would rather spend the rest of the day in bed with Dick like this.

“Want some motivation?” he offers with a grin.

“Definitely.” You answer liking where this is going already.

He leans in and pecks you on the lips before untangling his body from yours and standing a few feet from the bed. With a cheeky grin tossed over his shoulder towards you he peels off his boxers giving you a lovely view of his ass and then heads straight for the bathroom getting the shower started.

A naked Dick Grayson is already plenty of motivation to get out of bed. A naked Dick Grayson plus the promise of hot shower sex has you up and following his lead within seconds.

You’re a little late for work but way too satisfied to even entertain the thought of caring. You get the usual teasing from your manager and other coworkers as you walk in. They can all guess why you’re late. All the jokes and teasing aside your coworkers are all extremely supportive of your relationship with Dick. It’s obvious to everyone, even complete strangers, how much you two really love each other. The way you look at each other, how relaxed and comfortable you both are by just being in each other’s presence, and the fact that you bring out the best in each other. If they’re feeling cheesy some would say you two were meant to be together. Soulmates, in fact.

Before you know it, time passes and it’s twelve thirty which means Dick should be stopping by soon. You can’t help the smile that comes to your face because of that simple fact. Sure enough, a familiar face with wind tousled jet black hair is stepping through the door dressed in his police uniform. You both make eye contact and smile as he makes his way to his usual seat at the counter and you finish taking a family’s order at one of your tables.

You hand off the order to the kitchen and notice Dick has started chatting up the customer sitting next to him. He’s always been able to do that. Have a full-blown conversation with complete strangers. Even if they aren’t in the mood to have a conversation somehow, he always gets them talking. It’s one of the things you admire about him because no matter how they were feeling before Dick started talking to them they always end up smiling and laughing right along with him.

You’ve asked him about it several times before. How he does it. But he just shrugs each time and says he just does what feels natural and that’s when you realized making people smile is something that comes naturally for him. Being a ward to a billionaire and having to please the public probably gave him lots of practice as well. You’ve seen his “party smile” plastered on his public persona.

“The usual?” You ask during a dip in their conversation. Dick usually gets a coffee and whatever the special for the day is having long since tried everything on the menu. Twice.

“Unfortunately, no. Just coffee. I can’t stay long. There’s trouble at the docks that needs my attention.” Dick replies with a pout. He’d rather spend his lunch break with you but duty calls.

“This is Bludhaven. There’s always trouble at the docks.” You point out and turn to get his coffee.

“That’s true.” He agrees.

You give him his coffee the way he likes it and check on a few of your tables before coming back to talk to Dick. The customer he was chatting with before has already departed so the two of you begin your own conversation. He starts with his day after he got to work but eventually you both digress into much more random topics. Someone else gives your table their food when it’s ready. When the two of you get to talking it’s very easy for you both to lose track of time and block out everything else. Dick checking the time on his watch is what finally separates you two and he gives you a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.

After work you run a few errands before heading home. You don’t have much planned for the night, so you take the time to catch up on a book you’ve been reading. Before you know it, the door is unlocking, and Dick is walking in. A quick check of the time tells you he’s a little later than usual but that’s to be expected with the new case he mentioned earlier.

“Hey” you greet as he makes his way into the living room. He looks tired and worn out you notice.

He doesn’t say anything at first. He just sits down next to you and opens his arms. He does this sometimes. He’s said before he just needs to hold you to make him feel better, so you set your book aside and crawl into his open arms. You rest your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and feel him rest his chin on top of your head. It’s quiet and you let him have this moment. He’ll open up to you when he’s ready. You know how it is for him. Being a police officer and a vigilante, he sees the worst of humanity day in and day out. No one could do that and not need time to come up for air. If they didn’t they’d surely go insane.

You’re not sure how much time passes before he readjusts both of you and sighs. “There’s a murderer on the lose,” he starts. “He’s killing kids. Five to twelve-year-old’s to be exact.”

You can tell he’s not done so you just nod to show you’re listening.

“Someone called it in. There was a freight container leaking blood at the docks and once we got it open we found several bodies. It was… messy. They weren’t still in one piece.” He stops there for a moment. No doubt reliving that horrible scene. “Why would someone even want to…?” he doesn’t finish his own question, but he doesn’t have to. His grip on you tightens and he moves to bury his face into your neck.

The both of you stay like that for a while. He relaxes while holding you and having you near while you do what you can to comfort him.

After a while you gently guide his face with your hands, so you’re face to face. “How about dinner?” you offer with a small smile. “We can get take out and watch a movie. Get your mind off work.”

“That sounds great babe.” He replies and smiles at you in return.

 You decide to order Thai food while he scrolls through Netflix to pick a movie. With the order placed you come back to the couch to find Lilo and Stitch on screen. You’re dating an overgrown child and honestly? You wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Nice choice.” You compliment as you take a seat.

“Thanks.” He replies with a grin.

“The food should be here soon by the way.” You inform him.

“Awesome.” He says as he throws an arm over your shoulder bringing you closer.

Around fifteen minutes in you guys pause the movie to get your food and spread it out on the living room table. You both opt to sit on the floor and pull the table a little closer. With your backs resting against the couch. Dick grabs you both some drinks from the kitchen and you guys start the movie again and dig in to the food.

The two of you naturally gravitate towards each other after finishing your food and don’t bother to sit back on top of the couch. He wraps his arm loosely around your waist and you lean into him all while propped up by the couch. He says you should pick the next movie and you decide to stick with Disney and choose Aladdin. Dick insists you both sing along with all the songs and you humor him.

While “A whole new world” plays in the background you stop singing and turn to face him. He pauses as well and turns to you gaze curious but relaxed. You can’t help but get lost in his eyes. How did you get so lucky?

“You know you’re amazing, don’t you?” You ask him.

He doesn’t seem to be expecting the compliment as a light dust of pink crosses his cheeks. “Not as amazing as you.” He replies.

You reach up and place a hand to his cheek and bring your foreheads together. “I love you” you tell him a warm smile blossoming on your face as the words leave you.

“I love you too.” He responds without hesitation.

His pupils are dilated, and the blue of his eyes has turned a few shades darker. You let your eyes wander to his soft lips. You lean in at the same time he does. His lips are gentle and inviting. He lets you lead the kiss and you pour as much of your love for him into it as you can. By the time you both pull away the movie is still playing forgotten in the background.

“Feeling better?” you ask.

“Much. Thank you.” He replies. “Being with you always helps.”

“No problem. I’d do anything to keep you smiling.” You inform him.

“I’d do the same for you.” He tells you.

You both find yourselves smiling at each other. Turning back to the TV you both finish what’s left of the movie before starting another. This time choosing Mulan.

When the time Dick usually goes out for patrol rolls around you don’t ask if he’s still going out, but you do sit up from your position wrapped around him. You try not to fight with him about going on patrol. That’s not what he needs. Someone who constantly clings to him and guilt trips him over all the time he works. No, you offer him support. A place to come back to with a warm bed when everything is said and done. You try to be his anchor as much as he is yours. You know it’s important to him and he needs to go. But you also can’t help being concerned, so as long as he’s not being negligent of his health you let him go without a fight when he wants to.

As soon as you pull away though he’s pulling you back against him and securing you in his hold. He leans in and softly whispers, “Not tonight.”

That’s all he needs to say, and you get comfortable as he chooses the next movie from Netflix for you both to watch. That’s how you both spend the rest of the evening. After you both start nodding off you relocate to your bed. Similar to how you both woke up that same morning you fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

It’s not perfect. Far from it really. But you love Dick and you’re more than willing to stick with him through everything. The fact that he’s willing to trust you with his double life is not lost on you. It not only shows how much he trusts you but how much he loves you. He wants you to know all of him. To be able to share his life with you. The good and the bad. Make sure you know every side there is to him.

You only hope that he knows you feel the same. You want to be there for him. Let him know that no matter what happens he will always, _always_ have you.


End file.
